Silence of the Winter
by SuperStreetKing95
Summary: One-Shot content: this is the preview of a upcoming story I plan on doing, here is the summary: As the situation becomes worse for everyone, few people becomes desperate to stop Eggman and prevent any one falling into his hands. The Freedom Fighters are task to fight him on a whole different scale with the help of some unlikely friends, join us on one final Quest for Freedom.


"when its over can you believe it truly happening?... or you are just in denial of everything that of what it stands for?..." As I glance out the window of a elevator looking at the destruction of the city thinking "What its worth, Everything we had accomplished is forever gone..." the door opens behind me as G.U.N. Agents raised their guns at me "Drop the weapon! its over!..." I dropped my weapon and raised my hands walking back towards them "alright... alright... I'll come clean..." one grabbed my arm and putting is behind my back hand cuffing me "for what its worth... Hong Kong... it didn't have to end this way..." the Agent looked at me in confusion "what?..." I shake my head as we walk to the heli deck "nothing..." I look up at a Helicopter landing with G.U.N. Soldiers getting out of it.

"Is this him?..." one question the agent "Yea!... we got him! get him on board!..." I was shoved on board and put near a window looking out at New-Hong Kong as its burns, I felt as if the first time in my life I failed and this is my down-fall "this is Swift we have the package on board back to Station Square over!..." I heard the static of the radio ring in the air with the words "Roger that out!" ringing out afterwards. "So... is this how it ends?..." one of the soldiers look at me with disgust "for you that is..." I refuse to make a comeback to that even when we was airborne on our way to the Headquarters of G.U.N. and all I did was slightly smile "you know... you have the wrong person..."

As the Chopper flies over head a Cybernetic eye looks up at it with disgust "I say we should shoot it down... Legionnaires! Prepare the~" before the Lynx could finish another Lynx comes from behind her "I don't think that's necessary Storm... Let them be..." Storm looks at the Lynx with angry "you think you can come and question what I do?!..." the Lynx looks at her with a grin "I have more authority over you yes... that helicopter... not my main worry so forget about it and lets move on... we got to find this information before this whole city burns down..." Storm snares at the Lynx, but has no choice to cooperate "fine... lead the way..." the legionnaire leads her as her ripped up cloak touches her knees "I'm glad you made the right choice..." Storm clinches her teeth "Shut up Silent... I'm not your puppet..."

Across the city a band of Mercs are making their way down a empty street with empty opened cars and alarms going off "this is West moving in to intercept target over!..." the merc radio buzzed after his message was sent "copy West proceed with caution over!" the merc silence his radio as they move through the street passing car to car "hold up... this is the location..." they gather near the door lining up "do it!..." one steps back from the door and takes his shotgun blowing two large holes at the hinges of the door and kicking it down as the others storm into the room "Clear!..." They move into the broadcast station and notice the elevator is still functional "everyone in the elevator lets move!..." as they board the elevator a Legionnaire Assassin climbs into the elevator shaft and slides down the rope of on the roof of the elevator slowly opening the top

"Hey I think I hear something..." as the Legionnaire points his pistol at a Merc and firing it hitting him the others jerk back raising their weapons and one-by-one fire at the roof of the elevator hitting the Assassin multiple times forcing him to fall into the elevator dead "what a ass!..." as the merc flinches as the body rolls out, another pulls up his wounded team mate "You okay?..." the merc nods "yea just a scratch..." the door opens as the Mercs storms into the radio room "alright cover me as I head tot he communications terminal" the Merc heads to the Computer as others get in cover in front of both the stairs and elevator "alright let see if this works..." the merc hooks his touch screen tablet to the computer and hacks the data "alright..." he heads to the window looking out as he touches the button on his com "Team Freedom I just open you a back door jamming all Legion radar devices you should be all good my friends... good luck and hopefully you get out of this town..." a message comes back to the Merc "Thanks!... you guys aren't that bad after all!..."

he shuts off his radio and heads back to his team "alright team... we need to meet up with Destructix and get them a escape route of this shit hole!~..." suddenly the elevator starts to come up "but first..." he pulls back the charging handle of his M4 Carbine "we got to get out of here ourselves..." They waited behind cover as the G.U.N. forces comes up as what is waiting for these band of men will be a road of conquest and pain.


End file.
